The Tour
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Sequel to High School Rivals- New Directions get the news that they are going on tour along with The Wildcats and The Warblers, follow them in different cities and lots of drama


**Hey!**

**Here's the squeal to **_High School Rivals_

**I decided to add our favorite Warblers to the story**

**Hope you Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>News<p>

**~Graduation Day - Lima, Ohio~**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Class of 2012"_ Principal Figgins said into the microphone in a bored voice.

"We've graduated!" Rachel grinned putting her arm around her twin as they walked down the hallway "What you looking at all confused?"

"Some random tweeted me saying they can't wait to see me live this summer" Blaine looked at his friends "Who did it?"

"None of us" Quinn shrugged.

"That's weird" Santana looked up from her phone "I got one too"

"Lets go and see Mr Schue" Kurt nodded and walked into the choir room "Mr Schue, why are we getting tweets about us performing this summer?"

"Sit down" Mr Schue pointed to the chairs.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as they sat down along with the younger group.

"What's with the screen?" Puck asked.

"I have a video message from some very important people" Mr Schue smiled sitting down on a chair and pressed a button then three face appeared on the screen.

**"Hi New Directions, I'm Kat"**

**"I'm Ian" He waved.**

**"And I'm Jonathan" He smiled "This will be dream come for all of you as we would like you, the East High Wildcats and Dalton Academy Warblers to go on a world tour with our New Voices Company"**

**"In each city, you'll be performing your greatest hits" Kat started.**

**"And I'm your manager!" Ian grinned "Your teacher Mr Schuster has my number, take it and contact me if you have any questions"**

**"See you soon New Directions!" They waved and the screen went black.**

"Oh my" Quinn fanned herself "I must be dreaming"

"How did they get our videos?" Mike asked.

"I invited them to Nationals and I sent some of your good enough performances" Sue smiled.

"Why are the Warblers and the Wildcats coming?" Charlie asked.

"Wildcats coach Mrs Clarke sent a video of the musicals" Will nodded "As for the Warblers, they saw a video of Blaine with them and said they have to come along"

"When do we start!?" Mercedes grinned.

"We are flying to New Mexico next week to start rehearsals" Sue smiled as they cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>~Westerville, Ohio~<strong>

"We're going to London!" Nick jumped around the room smiling.

"Calm it down Nick" a voice said sternly.

The Warblers turned towards the door to see their old friend.

"Wesley!" David grinned running over and hugged his best friend "What you doing here?"

"You really think I would let you go on tour without me" Wes chuckled and saw a new face "Hi I'm Wes Montgomery"

"Sebastian Smythe" He shaked his hand.

Wes looked around and frowned "Where's the Hobbit?"

"You don't know" Jeff backed up "Go on Nick"

"No way" Nick shaked his head.

"Will someone tell me where the hell is Blaine?"

"McKinley" Sebastian spoke up "He transferred the beginning of the year"

"To be with Kurt" David smiled "He's happy Wes"

"I hope he is" Wes crossed his arms "Who took over council and lead?"

"Council is no longer as it was stupid" Sebastian spoke up "As for the leads me and Nick share it"

"I'll take him out before he explodes" David pushed his best friend out of the room.

"3, 2, 1" Jeff mumbled.

"Who the hell does he think is! Taking out the council!" Wes screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>~New Mexico~<strong>

The Wildcats sat in the auditorium and were thinking about the news.

"Its a dream come true" Ava smiled.

"We get spend the whole summer in different cities and country with our new friends" Nate grinned.

"Who are the warblers?" Ryan asked.

"Blaine's old school" Gabriella nodded "They are really good"

"I think it will a great way to have fun together one last time before we go to different colleges" Troy smiled and pulled out his phone as it buzzed.

_Travelling to you in three days, get ready for some fun! -Finn_

"New Directions and The Warblers will be here in three days" Troy looked at his friends "I'm guessing the tour starts here"

"That means lots of long nights and lack of sleep" Tyler sighed.

Juliet giggled "That's Tyler speak for he can't wait"

"I say we celebrate tonight" Sharpay grinned standing up "We've graduated and we're going on tour for the whole summer"

"Plus we have a few days relaxing before rehearsals start" Chad nodded and jumped up "I'm in, who else?"

Everyone stood up apart from one.

"C'mon dude" Nate looked at their captain "One last time"

Troy groaned standing up "Go on Chad"

Chad grinned "What team!"

"Wildcats!" They shouted.

"I said, what team!" He shouted.

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
